Cuando un corazon se rompe ¿Puede seguir latiendo?
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy y Sonic son pareja, pero algo provoca que Amy se aleje de Sonic todo lo posible. Ya que su corazón no necesita estar roto. Sus seres queridos quieren hacerla sentir mejor. Pero una noche, el destino los vuelve a unir, tan solo una pequeña charla. Pero, de todos modos ya estaban predestinados ¿No? ¿Que se le va a hacer? Así de complicado quiere ser el Amor.


**_Este es OTRO regalo dedicado a mis lindas niñas. Asi es muchachitas, ACOSTUMBRENSE!_**

**_Este es un One-Shot, hasta ahora, el mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida TTwTT lo escribi en dos dias. Asi que espero que al menos haya valido la pena :´D_**

**_Este capitulo va dedicado para mis niñas que son Shizu, Judith, Darky, Sony y Maria! espero les guste chicas! al igual que a todos los que me leen! gracias! TToT_**

**_Sawnic *Ahem* Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN!_**

* * *

Amy se encontraba sentada en su habitación, llorando pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mirando el cielo preguntándose porque es que le pasaba todo esto. Primero perdió su collar de la suerte favorito, su hermano mayor estaba de viaje y cuando nada podía empeorar las cosas, encontró a su novio besándose con una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Claro que ella era una de ellas, pero esa chica que se besó con su novio no era su amiga, jamás lo había sido y jamás lo seria.

Esa chica siempre codiciaba todo lo que a ella tenía. Su meta siempre fue ser mejor que ella en todo lo que se le era posible. Y ahora, había conseguido quitarle una de las cosas que más le dolían.

Su Amor.

Lo logro. Había conseguido conquistar a Sonic *O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba*, aquella odiosa ardilla no lo quería tan solo por ser novio de ella, sino porque aparte de eso, es de los chicos más populares en todo el instituto, apuesto, muy atlético, más que atractivo y carismático, te derrite con tan solo una mirada a los ojos y una de sus cautivantes sonrisas, ¿Cómo es que no iba a caer ante él?.

Y su hermano no estaba allí para hacerla sentir mejor. Siempre le había dicho que ese chico no era digno de ella, nadie lo era en realidad. Según su hermano, ella era una preciosa colegiala codiciada por muchos bastardos que serían asesinados a sangre fría por las manos del mayor el día que llegaran a tocar a su hermanita, tierna, muy gentil, con muy buenas calificaciones y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Incluso a El mismo, siempre conseguía lo que quería con tan solo sonreír, claro que ella tiene una muy buena relación con su hermano, son muy unidos y se quieren muchísimo, a pesar de las cosas que pudieran pasar, siempre están juntos allí para el otro.

Pero ahora, lo único que podía anhelar en esos instantes era a su hermano, su madre quiso ayudarla, pero ella no quería contarle lo que pasaba aun, no se sentía lista para contarle sobre eso a ella. Debía decírselo a su hermano. Su padre estaba de viaje, al cumplir los 18 años, vio que su hijo era capaz de poder acompañarlo en sus viajes de negocios y así poder aprender para un futuro, ya llegaría el turno de ella, por ahora, ella tiene 16 años. En este momento, su madre se encontraba comprando las cosas necesarias para el hogar, le había pedido que la acompañara y así no se quedaría sola, pero ella aseguro que estaría bien y que no pasaba nada, podría estar sola unos momentos y tratar de serenarse y despejar su mente de todos sus problemas, su madre no tuvo de otra que aceptar y se fue al mercado.

Ya sola, haciendo hasta lo imposible para impedirlo, no pudo evitar llorar por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Recordando con claridad cómo fue que encontró a su ahora Ex novio besándose con una de las más odiosas chicas de la escuela.

**FLASHBACK**

Amy iba caminando y conversando con sus amigas por los pasillos del instituto al que todas iban, junto a Rouge, Blaze y Cream que era la menor de todas, pero aun así muy unida y querida por las demás. Caminaban tranquilamente cuando doblaron la esquina y se dirigían al área de los casilleros. Grave error. Pues frente a ellas, encontraron al famoso erizo azulado de espaldas, besándose con esa ardilla tan odiosa para todas ellas, la más caprichosa, creída, codiciosa y de repugnante forma de ser Sally Acorn. (Nota: Lamento describirla de este modo. Pero era necesario para esta historia).

La mirada de todas sus amigas era de asombro y a la vez odio hacia esos dos en esos instantes, pues ese chico no solía ser así la verdad. Pero ningún rostro se comparaba al de la pobre eriza rosa. Que mostraba dolor, tristeza y odio ante la escena que estaba presenciando junto a sus amigas. Su corazón estaba hecho añicos en esos instantes. No pudo seguir viendo esa escena y bajo la mirada rápidamente. Rouge al notar esto tomo por los hombros a la Rosa y la giro para dirigirse al patio con los demás estudiantes, pues era la hora del receso, siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas.

-Vámonos, cariño –dijo Rouge empujándola suavemente para no hacerle daño ni apurarla a nada. Más tarde se encargaría ella misma de ese cretino. Al llegar al patio, se sentaron todas juntas bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que se encontraba en medio. La eriza solo miraba hacia abajo queriendo evitar las miradas de pena de sus amigas.

-¿Amy? –dijo Cream de forma tímida. La eriza levanto su mirada ante la pequeña y le sonrió de forma tierna.

-¿Si, Cream? –le dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pero a la vez triste, pues sus ojos ya estaban tornándose cristalinos.

-Que tu lindo corazón no se llegue a romper por esto, tu vales muchísimo y eres hermosa, esa sonrisa linda que tienes se ha borrado por ese rostro triste, no te pongas así –dijo con sinceridad de forma inocente la pequeña. Blaze y Rouge sonrieron al ver lo tierna que llegaba a ser la pequeña. Amy sonrió y la abrazo.

-No lo hare, Cream. Ya no estaré triste –dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad a la pequeña. Esta sonrió de igual forma y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mas eso duro tan solo unos momentos. Pues cada vez que ese chico trataba de acercarse, ella huía lo más lejos posible de él. Siendo bombardeado por las miradas frías y perturbadoras que le mandaban Rouge y Blaze.

Sonic se sentía confuso, su novia y amiga de la infancia la ignoraba. No quería seguir asi, necesitaba respuestas y urgentemente, pero ella no quería dárselas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Minutos más tarde, recibió un mensaje de su mama diciendo que iría a casa de una vieja amiga y regresaría más tarde. Amy respondió al mensaje diciendo que tardara lo que quisiera que ella estaría bien. La respuesta de su madre fue una muy buena noticia para ella y más que un alivio. Su padre y su hermano regresarían antes del viaje, ese mismo día para ser más específicos. Ella más que feliz, dijo que les tendría la cena lista para recibirlos con una sonrisa. Su madre afirmo que irían a cenar todos juntos esa noche. Así que mejor para ella. Media hora después, una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Toc Toc Toc –escucho por la puerta, al girarse a verla se encontró con la sonrisa un tanto burlona de su amado hermano mayor. –Adivina quién llego temprano –dijo sonriente.

-¡SHADOW! –Grito con felicidad mientras corría a recibir a su hermano mayor con un abrazo. El erizo azabache puso las maletas que llevaba en el suelo y extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de su amada hermanita. Esta corrió hacia Él y casi de un salto se lanzó a los brazos del mayor para abrazarlo con fuerza. Este le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

-Te extrañe mucho, Rose –dijo con los ojos cerrados el erizo oscuro. Esta sonrió al igual que él. Se había ido por casi un mes entero y por fin había vuelto.

-Shadow…no sabes cuánto te necesite… -dijo en casi un sollozo que no pudo evitar soltar la menor. Shadow lo escucho perfectamente y se separó un poco de la menor pero sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos, la miro a los ojos de forma preocupada pero un poco seria.

-¿Amy? –dijo en tono preocupado.

-Shadow… ¡En verdad, en verdad lo siento! –dijo volviendo a abrazarse a él. Este le correspondió de inmediato pero sin quitar su semblante preocupado.

-¿Sientes que? –dijo sin separarse.

-¡Lamento no escucharte! ¡Tenías razón con respecto a Sonic! –dijo sollozando. Shadow entendió perfectamente al instante. Apretó los dientes con fuerza debido a la furia que sentía en esos momentos y su rostro paso de preocupado a uno lleno de ira y rencor. Al parecer las millones de amenazas a muerte que había dado al "Faker" no habían servido para nada. Se separó de nuevo aun rodeándola y la miro a los ojos con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué te hizo!? –dijo con ira de manera sobreprotectora como todo hermano mayor. Amy solo bajo la mirada con sus ojos cristalinos nuevamente, ¡Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo! Shadow se desesperó al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-¡Amy, responde! ¡¿Qué te hizo!? –dijo con el tono y rostro nuevamente preocupados, le asustaba el tan solo imaginar que alguien le haya hecho algo grave a su pequeña. Mataría con sus propias manos a quien sea que lastime a alguien de su familia. Especialmente a su pequeña hermana adorada. Amy mostro sus grandes, hermosas y llorosas esmeraldas color Jade.

-Lo encontré…besándose con otra… -dijo en tono suave, casi un susurro. Shadow la miro con el mismo rostro, aun tomándola por los hombros, suspiro y el abrazo acariciándole las púas. –Me engaño…me engaño con Sally… -dijo llorando nuevamente. Shadow abrió los ojos al máximo. ¡¿Con ella!? ¡¿En serio!? ¡Pero si esa chica quiere a cualquiera! Recordó cuando el aun estudiaba en esa institución, y aun siendo mayor que ella, intento "seducirlo". Claro que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo y algo muy inútil porque esa chica para él no era nada. Ya son contadas las historias que había escuchado sobre ella y no quería seguir escuchando más. Peor alguna donde el estuviera involucrado.

-Tranquila, Rose…ya estoy aquí…shhh… -decía abrazándola de manera protectora. La menor solo sollozaba mientras sumergía su rostro en el afelpado pecho de blanco del mayor que la cuidaba tanto. Siempre se sentiría segura con él. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se separó un poco. Shadow tendría los brazos abiertos siempre para ella, el tiempo que necesitara, así se tardara una hora, esperaría lo que sea hasta hacerla sentir mejor. Y valla que lo hacía, en serio que necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Cuando se separaron ella lo ayudo a llevar su equipaje dentro de la casa, pues hablaron todo eso en la entrada del hogar. Subieron al segundo piso de la casa, a la habitación del mayor para ser más precisos a dejar el equipaje allí dentro.

Bajaron nuevamente y se sentaron en el sofá más grande. Ya allí el erizo azabache se quedó callado por unos momentos y la miro.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto? –dijo con tono suave. La eriza rosa negó lentamente y sonrió.

-No, dejemos mis problemas para después. –dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor sonrió con ella.

-Sabes que tus problemas no me molestan. Quiero que estés bien y te escuchare siempre. –dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Qué lindo eres Shadow, si tan solo hubieran más chicos como tú, si no fueras mi hermano inmediatamente te hago mi novio –dijo burlonamente la rosa, Shadow soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.

-Con tu belleza no dudo en que lo lograrías –dijo del mismo modo. Ambos rieron juntos. En verdad que atesoraban esos momentos.

-Pero ya en serio. Dejemos lo mío para después, quiero saber cómo te fue –dijo sonriendo de manera hermosa, el mayor suspiro con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Pues, para serte sincero, no fue muy interesante que digamos, pero aprendí muchas cosas necesarias y aparte de eso, mira lo que encontré en mi equipaje el día que llegamos al hotel. –Dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho y sacando de su afelpado mechón un collar que llevaba puesto. Justo el collar de la suerte de su hermana. Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron y fue formándose así una enorme y bella sonrisa, Shadow se quitó el collar y se lo dio. –Supuse que tal vez estarías buscándolo ya que lo quieres demasiado. De alguna forma debió llegar a mi equipaje el día que me ayudaste a empacar mis cosas. Así que si lo buscabas, aquí tienes –dijo extendiéndole la mano con el collar en ella, Amy con una sonrisa radiante lo tomo en sus manos y lo puso en su pecho como si estuviera abrazándolo. Shadow sonrió ante esto.

-En verdad si lo estaba buscando. Me había puesto triste por eso, pues tu no estabas y lo había perdido, y con lo demás pues… -Shadow borro su sonrisa al recordar al "idiota azul" –pero ya no importa, ahora estas aquí al igual que mi collar. Nada mejor pude haber pedido –dijo con una linda sonrisa, Shadow volvió a sonreír y abrazo a su hermana.

-Ya olvidémonos de eso por ahora, Rose –dijo mirándola a los ojos –vamos, ¿Quieres que hagamos la cena juntos? –dijo con una bella sonrisa, esa misma que solo podía dedicarle a esas personas que en verdad le importaban, y una de las principales era su hermana. Esta soltó una risilla, recordó los buenos momentos que pasaban al cocinar juntos. Reían e incluso hacían desastres que tenían que limpiar después.

-Me encantaría, pero mama dijo que iríamos a cenar a un lugar esta noche. Y cuando es ella quien lo propone sabes que es a un lugar lujoso, así que ve a tu cuarto y ponte guapo porque se hace tarde –decía mientras se ponía de pie al igual que su hermano y lo empujaba escalones arriba para alistarse con la ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Este rio un poco pero dijo con desgano.

-Sabes muy bien que odio usar traje –dijo en son de flojera.

-Y yo odio ver a mama gritándote a ti y a papa que los usen así que muévete –decía de forma burlona, Shadow se agarró de los barandales de las escaleras y como obviamente es más fuerte que la menor se sostuvo con fuerza para que así no pudieran seguir empujándolo. Esta gruño un poco al sentir que no podía seguir con su acción pasada y lo empujaba como sea mientras este reía divertido por las acciones de su hermana.

-Grrr ¡Shadow, muévete! –decía gruñendo la pequeña tratando de empujarlo, pues aun iban por la mitad de las escaleras y faltaba mucho. Este rio negando con la cabeza por lo que la menor gruñía más. –Bien, si así lo quieres –dijo en tono resignado la menor, así que con el mayor aun sostenido de los barandales. Ella se colgó de su cuello y montándose sobre el para que el la cargara, casi tirándolo en el momento, no porque ella pesara, porque millones de veces el la había cargado así. Si no porque esa acción había sido ya muy repentina.

-¡Ah, Rose, por poco y me ahorcas! –decía soltándose de los barrotes para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, esta rio divertida y se acomodó mejor para no permitirle al mayor quitársela de encima.

-¡Ahora, sigue caminando! –ordeno entre risas, este gruño en el primer momento pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, así que soltando una pequeña y nada sonora carcajada, empezó a subir escaleras arriba. Entro al cuarto de la menor sin que esta diera permiso, a lo que ella protesto.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Este es MI cuarto! –decía elevando un poco más la voz cuando decía "mi", el mayor no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cama. Amy lo vio venir y sus pupilas se achicaron. –No… ¡No, Shadow, bájame! –decía mientras se acercaban más a la cama. Este sonrió y se dio la vuelta, para en un gran salto, lanzarse a la cama de espaldas con Amy bajo el, "aplastándola" por así decirlo.

-¡Auch! –Exclamo al sentir el peso del erizo oscuro sobre ella – ¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Me aplastas! –gritaba pataleando lo que podía con tal de quitarse al mayor de encima de ella. El mayor no podía hacer más que reír a carcajadas.

-Perdón pero ¿Quién era la que quería que subiera, eh? –dijo sin moverse de su lugar. La rosa gruño.

-¡Me refería a tu cuarto! Ahora, ¡QUITATE QUE ME APLASTAS, FANTOCHE! –gritaba con enojo.

-¿Aplastarte? Pero si ni siquiera estoy poniendo peso en ti, hermanita. Ni que estuviera sobre tu estomago o pecho, ESTO es poner peso. –decía riendo mientras se dejaba ir totalmente sobre la menor, dejando ir todo su peso sobre ella, esta grito de impotencia, al no poder hacer nada para quitarse de encima a "la molestia" que tenía presente.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Ya están listos?! _–Se escuchó desde el primer piso de la casa, ambos se detuvieron de inmediato al reconocer esa voz y el problema en el que estaban metidos:_

Sus padres habían llegado a casa. Y ellos no estaban listos

_En conclusión:_

Gritos histéricos por todo el hogar sobre la mala vestimenta improvisada de ambos y reclamos por no estar a tiempo.

Así es, la linda Amy había heredado la hermosa y dulce pero a la vez asesina actitud de su madre.

Shadow se levantó de inmediato y salió disparado hacia su cuarto, que es el que se encontraba frente al de Amy, con una cara de terror. Mientras esta corría hacia la puerta y la cerraba bajo llave para empezar a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta y tirarla sin importarle donde sea que caiga. Tomo un vestid de su guardarropa, se lo puso con cuidado a no arrugarlo, ya que sus vestidos colgados ya estaban planchados, cuando le tenía puesto corrió hacia su cajón de zapatos, en lo que corría iba soltándose las púas y tomaba ganchitos de cabello de su gabetera. Cuando el cabello estaba suelto, se le veía entre ondulado debido a la acción que estaba recibiendo. Al llegar al cajón de zapatos, lo abrió y tomo un par de zapatillas de tacón con decoraciones de cristal, no muy altos, ni llamativos ni sencillos. Se los puso como pudo y corrió a su espejo a terminar de retocarse lo más rápido posible.

Mientras en el cuarto del frente, estaba el erizo azabache en calzoncillos (Nota: Todos los personajes usan ropa.) corriendo de un lado a otro en toda su habitación.

-Maldición ¡¿Dónde carajos quedo mi maldito traje!? –Gritaba histérico.

-¡CHICOS! –escucharon la misma voz llamándolos, que aunque estuviese gritando aún se oía muy dulce.

-¡YA VOY! –Gritaron ambos erizos al unísono. *¡Joder, Joder, Joder!* gritaban ambos en sus mentes. En lo que Shadow casi se largaba a llorar por el pensamiento de su madre enojada con él, la puerta de su cuarto se abre mostrando a un erizo idéntico a él, solo que las púas de un color celeste un poco pálido y ojos color jade al igual que los de su hija menor Amy, solo que obviamente, mayor que el erizo de betas rojas, vestido con un traje negro y corbata celeste.

-Shadow, ¿Qué ocurre que no estás listo? –dijo mirando a su hijo en ropa interior. Este solo siguió desordenando su cuarto buscando alguna prenda decente, pero no encontraba nada.

-No encuentro el dichoso traje –dijo con voz preocupada. Mephiles soltó una pequeña carcajada. Shadow se giró para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de su propio padre, con un traje en sus manos.

-Te dije que lo dejaras listo cuando te deje aquí antes de irme con tu madre, así no estarías en esta situación que por cierto, ya sabía que pasaría –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. A Shadow le apareció un pequeño tic en el ojo. Mephiles se acercó como si nada y le dejo el traje en la cama. –Tienes dos minutos antes de que tu madre empiece a gritar, iré a advertirle a tu hermana. –dijo con total tranquilidad. Al cerrar la puerta, estaba a punto de soltar un grito pero recordó que tenía solo dos minutos, por lo que empezó a ponerse el traje lo más rápido posible, corrió a su cajón y saco un par de zapatos formales, se los puso y empezó a arreglarse las púas para atrás lo más rápido que podía, pues estas estaban un poco despeinadas. Mephiles toco la puerta del cuarto de Amy pero no entro.

-Amy, ¿ya estas lista? Tu madre espera. –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡…Ya casi papa! –dijo desde su habitación, para segundos después, salir al mismo tiempo que su hermano ya listos.

-¡Termine! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando que se miraran entre si confusos por lo que acababan de decir. Mephiles suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Amy, arréglale las púas a tu hermano y la corbata también. Shadow, ata el vestido de tu hermana adecuadamente y el cabello. Estaré con su madre en el auto. Apresúrense. –dijo con total tranquilidad y firmeza bajando por los escalones. Ambos erizos hicieron lo que les pidió su padre.

-¿Esta bien este vestido? –dijo Amy en tono un tanto preocupada. Portaba un vestido hasta la mitad de la rodilla color blanco. Con un listón dorado en la cintura siendo atado por su hermano, en el cabello un listón dorado que adornaba los pequeños mechones que caían por su cara, siendo colocados perfectamente por las manos de Shadow. Zapatillas de noche color blancas con pequeños cristales y el collar de la suerte adornando su cuello. Un collar de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, al abrirlo, con una foto familiar dentro. Shadow llevaba un traje color negro con corbata roja, siendo amarrado perfectamente por su hermana y zapatos negros formales.

Al bajar las escaleras cerraron la puerta de la casa y salieron a subirse al auto. Su padre en el asiento del piloto y su madre en el del copiloto. Su madre era físicamente idéntica a Amy, a diferencia que sus pupilas eran color rojo, igual que Shadow, con detalles color rojo en su cabellera larga, de allí, el color de betas de Shadow. Alta y esbelta, con una dulce sonrisa al igual que la de Amy.

-Se ven bien. ¡Me encanta tu vestido, cariño! –dijo sonriéndole a Amy, a lo que esta agradeció suspirando de alivio. –Shadow, igual de guapo como tu padre. –dijo sonriéndole. Shadow sonrió nerviosamente agradeciendo. Por poco y se hiperventilaba. Al parecer, él ha experimentado situaciones peores que su hermana menor. Su madre podía llegar a ser demasiado bipolar a veces.

Ya en el restaurante, el más lujoso de la ciudad por cierto, los ubicó en la mesa reservada desde temprano por su madre. Pues la esposa de uno de los políticos más famosos y de buena facha de la ciudad podía conseguir lo que quería de ese modo. Amy y Shadow se sentaron al lado del otro al igual que sus padres. Todo iba bien, en lo que esperaban la comida, Shadow y Amy conversaban animadamente al igual que sus padres. Quienes hablaban del viaje que habían hecho. Todo iba saliendo más que bien. Eso es lo que Amy deseaba, despejarse de todo lo que tenía que ver con el amor. Hasta que, trágicamente, Mephiles se topó con uno de sus más grandes amigos y socios. Dash, otro de los políticos con tan buena fama en esa ciudad. Menuda casualidad. Iba con su esposa e hijo al mismo restaurante que ellos, todos iban vestidos formalmente. Dash y su hijo en traje y Aleena en un vestido de noche negro.

-¡Mephiles, buen amigo! ¿Qué tal? –Dijo amistosamente el erizo mayor azul –celeste.

-Más que bien. Gracias. –dijo gentilmente devolviéndole el saludo.

-Vine con mi familia para pasar una buena noche. Pero mira, ¡Nuestras familias son tan amigas! ¿Qué tal si nos unimos? –dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Oh, seria esplendido! –dijo Rosaline. La madre de Shadow y Amy. Ambas familias sabían perfectamente de la relación entre sus hijos. Amy y Sonic. Lo que no sabían, era el problema que tenían en esos precisos momentos. Al parecer, Shadow era el único enterado. Amy se mantuvo callada, al igual que Sonic, quien recién aparecía. Pero este no dejaba de mirarla, su rostro era de tristeza al verla. No sabía porque se había vuelto tan distante tan de repente. Él no había hecho nada malo *O al menos. Eso es lo que él quería creer*.

Cuando se sentaron, Rosaline quería sentarlos juntos a Amy y a Sonic, pero Shadow se interpuso sentándose en medio de ambos menores. Siendo visto con furia por parte del erizo azulado y siendo visto con agradecimiento por parte de la eriza rosa. Shadow y Amy se la pasaban hablando entre si y riendo. Mientras Sonic pasaba la noche con la cabeza en el plato, esto no paso por alto de la madre de Amy, se acercó al rostro de la eriza morada, Aleena, para susurrarle algo al oído:

-¿No notas a Amy y a Sonic un tanto…distantes? –dijo viendo al erizo azulado comer en silencio.

-Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué Shadow se ha sentado en medio de los dos? –dijo viendo a los tres erizos.

-No lo sé. –Decía susurrando –Pero está impidiéndoles que estén juntos…le conseguiré una novia luego… ¡Eh, Shadow! –dijo diciendo lo último ya en voz alta.

-¿Si? –dijo viendo el erizo a su madre.

-No te molestes cariño, pero, ¿Por qué te has sentado en medio de los chicos? –dijo en tono dulce y amable la madre. Shadow miro a Amy quien lo veía nervioso. Sonic había levantado la mirada para ver que hacían los demás.

-Pues…emm… -decía nervioso.

-Anda cariño. Cambia de puesto con tu hermana. –decía dulcemente su madre. Shadow suspiro resignado y se levantó para dejar que Amy se sentara en su puesto.

-Lo siento… -dijo susurrándole a su hermana sentándose en el antiguo puesto de ella. Amy asintió cerrando los ojos. Su semblante era serio. No mostraba expresión alguna, al sentarse, cambio los platos por el que era de ella y le dio el que tenía al frente a Shadow. Al terminar todos de comer, los mayores preferían quedarse allí un rato más para charlar todos entre ellos. Shadow aun conversaba con Amy, mas Sonic tenía ansias de hablarle a su novia y este le ignoraba. Así que tomo una servilleta y saco un bolígrafo que cargaba, con letra legible escribió.

_"Necesito respuestas. Por favor, sal y habla conmigo al respecto y no huyas de mí. Te Amo"._

Disimuladamente, paso la servilleta hacia la mano de Amy, esta al sentir contacto con algo, volteo a verla para luego mirar los tristes ojos de su "novio" con una sonrisa. Sin decir más, el erizo azulado se levantó de su puesto para salir al jardín del restaurante. Shadow tomo el trozo de servilleta al ver que Amy ya lo había leído. Al leerlo, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Iras, ¿Verdad? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados de forma seria, Amy le sonrió y le toco la mejilla.

-No te pongas así, sabes que necesito hablar con él. –dijo sonriéndole. Shadow se calmó un poco y suspiro.

-Bien. Pero como te haga algo, sabes que no responderé por mis actos. –dijo de forma seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Amy sonrió al igual que él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse.

-Con permiso, saldré un momento con Sonic. –dijo para salir de su asiento.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado, sabes lo que pienso al respecto. –dijo Mephiles de forma seria, Amy sonrió y asintió para después salir del restaurante y encontrarse con ese chico que tantas veces le había robado el aliento. Se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera color blanco finamente decorado. Al verla salir, se levantó de inmediato.

Amy caminaba hacia el de forma seria. No sonreía, no estaba triste. Nada que tenga que ver con sentimientos. Simplemente…estaba seria. Sonic deseaba saber el porqué de su comportamiento, ella jamás era así y menos con él. Deseaba y necesitaba saberlo.

-Amy… -susurro en tono triste que ella escucho perfectamente.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué deseabas? –dijo de la misma forma.

-Respuestas. –dijo en tono serio. – ¿Por qué estás tan distante? –dijo con sus esmeraldas más que tristes.

_*Todavía se atreve a preguntármelo*_

-Sonic. A ver, quiero que me digas una cosa ¿Qué pensarías de mí, o cual sería tu reacción…si yo besara a otro chico? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. El viento movía su cabello y su vestido ligeramente, volviéndola más hermosa en todos esos aspectos. Sonic abrió sus ojos a más no poder. ¡¿Ella vio eso?! ¡Joder! Ese era el fin de su relación. ¡Y el NO deseaba eso!

-Amy…créeme cuando te digo que no es lo que piens… -callo repentinamente al sentir el impacto de la mano de Amy en su rostro. Impacto que provoco que callera al suelo. Al levantar la mirada encontró el rostro de su amado rosa mojada en lágrimas. Estas caían y caían por sus mejillas, jamás había contemplado esas esmeraldas Jade tan tristes en su vida. Y no le agradaba. Se levantó con cuidado y toco su mejilla derecha, estaba caliente. Vaya, quien diría que en verdad golpeaba tan fuerte.

-Amy… -susurro.

-No…Ya no más –dijo entre lágrimas. –Tantas promesas, ¡tantas veces en que me decías que no serias capaz! Sonic, ¡Me ha roto el corazón! ¡Un dolor que jamás le desearía a nadie! ¡M e engañaste!

-Amy, ¡No fue lo que parece! Oh…si, pero no fui yo ¡Lo juro!

**FLASHBACK**

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, recién terminaba de hablar con Knuckles, Tails y Silver, cuando veo a Sally acercarse.

-Hola Sonic ¿Cómo estás? –decía en tono coqueto. Sonic solo sonrió amigablemente.

-Bien, gracias. ¿y tú? –dijo de forma caballera.

-Oh, más que bien –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Oye, ¿Estas libre esta tarde? –decía insinuante.

-Oh, me temo que no. Tengo cosas que hacer con mi padre, lo siento. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hum, ¿Y mañana? –dijo aun con la intención de tener una cita con el.

-Lo siento. Mañana saldré con mi novia todo el día. –dijo con una sonrisa ahora nerviosa.

-¿Novia? Pero estabas dispuesto a aceptar una cita conmigo. –dijo en tono molesto fingido.

-¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? Creí que hablabas de una salida de amigos. –dijo en tono confuso. Así es, nuestro Sonic es demasiado caballero y un tanto inocente.

-Pero… -en ese momento, la ardilla vio a Amy entrando al mismo pasillo donde estaban ellos junto con sus amigas, en un rápido movimiento. Tomo a Sonic de los hombros, quien estaba dando la espalda hacia el lado donde iba Amy, y se amarro al cuello del erizo azulado. Este quedo petrificado al sentir los labios de esa ardilla contra los suyos. Jamás le había pasado algo como eso. Cuando la ardilla se separó, noto que los ojos de esta y su sonrisa eran de forma maliciosa. Así que frunció el ceño y como nunca separo bruscamente pero no tan fuerte a Sally de su propio espacio personal.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿No me oíste? ¡Tengo novia! –dijo lleno de furia.

-Anda cariño, no me digas que no te gusto –dijo socarronamente la ardilla.

-¡No! Lo lamento Sally, ¡Pero ya tengo novia!

-¿¡Pero que tiene esa chica que no tenga yo!? –dijo ahora furiosa.

-¡Al parecer mucho! Lamento decírtelo de esta forma, pero ¡Consíguete a alguien! Porque yo Tengo Novia ¡Y La Amo! –dijo en tono furioso, tomo sus cosas *que por cierto al sentir los labios de la ardilla contra los de él cayeron al suelo* y se fue a paso firme en busca de su novia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Yo solo quería ser amable con ella. Jamás me imagine que algo así pasaría…mi corazón se rompió al verte tan distante…no podía dejar de preguntarme lo mismo…

-¿Qué es lo que te preguntabas? –dijo en tono suave la eriza rosa, con los ojos entrecerrados y un toque de tristeza.

-Me preguntaba que si… Cuando un corazón se rompe ¿Puede seguir latiendo? –dijo en un suspiro triste. Amy abrió los ojos de una manera en la que iluminaban de una forma hermosa hasta a las mismísimas estrellas.

-Si…si puede… -dijo en un susurro. Se acercó lentamente y se engancho a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo –Lamento dudar de ti… -dijo en un susurro suave a su oído. Sonic la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.

-Tenías razón para hacerlo… -dijo abrazándola con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían por sus orbes esmeralda.

-No…así con lo dulce y caballero que eres…debí imaginármelo, hablamos de Sally. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonic sonrió también.

-Ya no importa. –dijo viéndola con una sonrisa de felicidad llena de amor. –Te Amo, Ames. Y jamás amare a alguien como tú. Es una promesa. –dijo acariciando el rostro de su amada.

* * *

Shadow miraba la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad por su hermana, y un poco de satisfacción al entender el buen chico que era el "Faker". Entro de nuevo al restaurante, su mirada estaba en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad, si su hermana era feliz, él estaba más que contento. Eso sí, golpearía al Faker mas tarde por no interferir antes que lo besaran.

Tan concentrado en el suelo estaba que no noto por donde iba, y accidentalmente, chocó contra una eriza de cabellos dorados, esmeraldas azules y con un vestido largo azulado. Ambos cayeron al suelo en direcciones contrarias. Al levantar la mirada, vio a la eriza de pelaje rubio en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente y le extendió el brazo para ayudarla.

-Cuanto lo siento, fue mi error, no me fije por donde iba. –dijo un poco apenado. Cuando la eriza lo miro a los ojos, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos. Era como si tan solo estuvieran ellos dos.

-No se p-preocupe, también estaba un poco despistada… -dijo casi hipnotizada por la mirada rubí casi penetrante del erizo tan apuesto que yacía frente a ella. Ambos eran observados por los cuatro mayores desde su mesa que no se encontraba tan lejos.

-Bueno, ya no tendré que buscarle una novia –dijo Rosaline entre pequeñas risas.

* * *

Sonic y Amy se sentaron juntos a ver las estrellas. La verdad, poco tiempo fue el que habían pasado distanciados. Más para ellos, eso fue similar a la mismísima eternidad. Casi una maldición al no tenerse mutuamente.

Las personas que en verdad se aman son las que se necesitan entre sí para sentirse felices, vivos, completos. Una persona incompleta, es aquella que no tiene su otra mitad, dichosas aquellas personas que tenían a su lado su otra mitad. En un futuro, no tan lejano, se apreciaban las campanas de boda anunciando a los recién casados, que salían felizmente de la iglesia al sellar la promesa de mantenerse juntos y no amar a nadie más que no sea el que estará a su lado el resto de sus días.

¿Shadow? Bueno, digamos que esa eriza rubia que por cierto, recibe el nombre de María, fue más que un simple encuentro de casualidad la noche en que se reconciliaron Sonic y Amy. Su historia de Amor fue más la más larga y duradera que hayan tenido en sus vidas, ya sabrán por qué seguramente.

¿Sally? Bueno, ¿Qué importa?

…

Nah, hasta alguien como ella merece su otra mitad. Claro que la tiene, después de todo, todos la tenemos, tal vez aun no la hayas conocido, tal vez si pero no sabes que será de ti y esa persona en algún futuro.

¿Qué paso después con Sonic y Amy? Bueno. Eso mis queridos amigos, ya es otra historia. Pero digamos que, tuvieron el ya muy típico pero hermoso final.

**_Vivieron Felices Para Siempre._**

**_FIN._**

**Cuando un corazón se rompe… ¿Puede seguir latiendo?**

_Por supuesto que sí, solo tienes que volver a unir las piezas y darle mucho cariño y amor, y razones para que siga latiendo…_

_Dark Rose Mouth._

* * *

**_HOLA! espero y les haya gustado gente! me esforze por que quedara lo mejor posible!_**

**_asi que si os gusto, dejen reviews! y si no...dejenlo! :´D_**

**_... okno .-._**

**_Adios! :3_**


End file.
